Between a rock and a hard place
by Pathatlon
Summary: On a dreary night Edward is drawn to the smell of blood from a car-crash. AU. ExB One-Shot


Don't own anything.

One-Shot

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **EPOV**

I was hunting when the smell hit me. It was the most delicious scent I have ever smelled. A part of me instantly recognized it from a story Emmett had once told me; a scent so delicious, that everything else was forgotten.

I was drawn involuntary towards it, and my mind was fixed on whatever poor human was about to meet their demise. There was no choice, not really.

I struggled, trying to ignore the visions of my father; he would be so disappointed with me. I growled loudly, and ran faster towards the smell. It took longer than it should, and as I neared, I smelled the gasoline, and I realized why: the smell was fresh blood, not just a human scent. It was open wounds.

Venom flowed freely in my mouth, and I sped up, focusing solely on moving closer.

Carlisle and Esme would understand; Rosalie would definitely understand. Emmett wouldn't care, and Jasper would also understand. Alice would, too. This was a part of who we were, after all: blood sucking monsters.

For a second the breeze shifted, and the scent cleared from my mind. I halted, and stopped breathing.

I was better than this!

… No I wasn't. I kept moving, and I arrived at the edge of the forest, near a road. I could tell there had been a car crash, as the trees on the other side were plowed down. I followed the car's track, visible easily to my eyes, despite it being night.

I found the car, and I found two humans. One had been catapulted out of the car, and I could tell he was dead. The other, obviously a girl, was stuck between a tree and the car. I could tell she was still alive. Her head thudded erratically in her chest.

I didn't know which of them smelled heavenly. The monster in me wanted to affirm which one, but I had gotten a grip on myself, and knew very well what would happen if I let myself breathe.

The girl stuck between the tree and the car heaved a sigh. It sounded strange. She was obviously dying.

Perhaps, once she was dead, I could allow myself to indulge?

 _No, if you don't help her, and let her die you might as well just breathe now. Either way, her blood is on your hands_ …

"Huh, so there is a heaven." A beautiful voice reached my ears instantaneously, and I realized the girl was observing me. She had a lovely face, heart-shaped. Even in the utter darkness, I could easily discern her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was a bird's nest, stuck to all sides. It was brown.

For some reason, I found a kind of recognition in her; as if I had seen her before, known her. I wanted to ask where she was from, who she was, but that would mean I had to breathe, and I didn't dare that right now. I was in control of the monster, but I was only one breath away from losing control. There was too much blood, both on her, and on the dead guy. I knew it would be horrible if I breathed in.

I neared her before I had even decided to do so. I stopped. She was observing me again. She looked drugged, but I supposed an accident such as this would warrant such a look. I wondered how she could still be alive. I stared at the car, and at her, evaluating the situation. I painfully realized that the car was probably the reason.

"If I'm dead why am I cold? I mean, even if I was in Hell, shouldn't it be warm?" She wondered, thoughtfully. I wanted to snort in laughter at her ramblings, but I kept my mouth shut firmly. I stared at her instead, trying to remember why she seemed so familiar. I felt a tugging sensation, and automatically I moved forward.

I was a few feet from her now, and I could tell that it was definitely the car that kept her in one piece. I had to wonder if her body was entirely severed, but I assumed it wasn't or she would've bled out already.

"I think there was an accident," the girl said, clearly. "I don't think I'm well." She seemed remarkably composed, despite her situation, but I supposed she was in shock. I nodded my head.

"Oh, so you think so, too?" She smiled lightly, strangely. What an odd thing to do.

"Charlie and Renee will be devastated," she whispered, quietly. I didn't recognize the names, but I assumed it was her parents' names.

Unthinkingly, in an act of comfort, I reached out and laid my hand over her bloody hand. I'd never done this before, but this girl, this brown-eyed innocent girl, made me feel sad. I wished I could remove the pain from her.

At our touch I felt a jolt pass through us; it felt nice, warm. I looked to see her reaction to my cold, dead hands, and I found her smiling.

"This is nice," she whispered, her thumb caressing my finger. I closed my eyes at the touch. The monster was pushed away now, and a new, stranger, feeling was surging in me.

"Name," I whispered, hoarsely. I didn't breathe, but by opening my mouth I could almost taste her. The monster roared in the back of my mind, and at the sound of a small _crack,_ I realized I had broken her hand. I stilled my movement, but she didn't respond. Doped up on adrenaline, I assumed, and hoped.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella," she replied, not moving her hand away from under mine. I could tell it was broken, and I felt guilt and remorse surge through me. I felt the pain she should be feeling.

"Yours?" she whispered. I didn't reply, fearing that I would hurt her again. After a few agonizing seconds, I forced my hand away from hers; I almost felt naked without her touch.

"Edward," I replied, tucking my hands to my sides. I was out of air, and I whisked away, up-wind, to breathe. I was back in a few seconds, but I doubted she'd notice.

"Where did you go?" Or so I thought. "That was quite fast," she marveled. I decided to leave it be; she would die soon.

 _She doesn't have to die_ , a voice inside of me pointed out. I refused to let anyone become the monster I had become, so I ignored it.

 _You could get to know her better_

It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea what she was thinking. I couldn't hear her thoughts. I had been so preoccupied with her scent and her death, that I had completely forgotten my ability. I frowned confused.

"Are you upset?" She whispered, quietly. Her head lolled to the side.

"No," I whispered, hoarsely, while trying to keep it simple. Her smell burned in my throat. I wanted her so much, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to move. I sat utterly still next to her, scared of what would happen.

I had to know more - I needed to know more, but I was afraid to breathe. I was afraid of what her scent did to me. It was a waste of time; something stronger than her scent was overpowering me.

"What happened?" I asked. Her scent was finally engulfing me. I hissed and bit my hands, hard. She stared at me, observing what I did. I wanted to drink her, but I wanted to hear her voice. It was conflicting. I glared at her, and she slowly sighed, almost not registering my glare.

"My car broke down. I was walking towards the next gas station," she said. "I don't remember… I saw a car... I think he hit me." Her head lulled to the side, and for a moment I panicked as she became dull. It was only because I could hear her heart vaguely thudding away in her chest, that I knew she wasn't dead. I touched her hand again, this time more gently, and her head snapped up.

"Oh," she whispered. "Carlie and Renee will be devastated," she repeated, quietly. She fell silent. I was battling with myself, scared at not having enough time to hear her speak, and scared that the monster would take over.

As the silence stretched, I growled. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Tell me about them!" I ground out the words. They were harsh, and demanding, but I was fighting the monster, and I needed to hear her speak. She had such a beautiful voice. I leaned closer, nervous that she would die before she could speak.

"They're my parents. I live with Renee, but I was going to move to Charlie in two weeks," she explained. "He lives in Forks." Wow, what a coincidence. I now realized who she spoke of. There was only one Charlie in town, and that was chief Swan. They didn't look much alike, but then again, I had never paid attention to the chief.

"I live in Forks!" I replied, unthinkingly and excited. Her scent hit me dead on, and I wailed and duck below her vision, trying to control myself. I gnawed at my own hand, trying to distract myself.

"Really? My father is the chief of police," she said. So I was right. Her heart skipped as I re-reclaimed her broken hand. I worried she was running out of time, but I wasn't ready for her to die. I stared at her. I could change her.

"I cheated," she whispered. I frowned, sure that a beautiful girl such as her couldn't possibly have cheated anyone. "I went ahead of time. I was going to Forks now, but my car broke down…" She fell silent, her voice barely a whisper. Her voice was becoming a slur.

I wish I knew what she was thinking, and as I watched her slowly fade, I realized that I wasn't ready. I was a terrible monster, and this would make me even more terrible. But I couldn't give up on her just yet. Every time she spoke, her voice reverberated inside of me. I needed her to be alive, and I was selfish enough to turn her. I would need Carlisle.

I sent him a message.

"Isabella," I whispered, forcing myself to ignore the most delicious scent in the world. Another monster was battling inside of me, battling the blood sucking monster. This was my selfishness, my need to keep her alive.

"Bella," she whispered. She regained her composure, in a way, and for a few seconds she seemed more composed. She reached for my cheek, and caressed it. The throbbing of her pulse was low and weak, and it nearly undid me. What _did_ undo me was her touch. I hissed and broke down, crawling closer to her.

"Bella, I have to ask you something," I whispered to her secretly. I would give her the choice, at least. I tried to ignore the thoughts of what would happen if she said no. "I- I'm a vampire. I can take the pain away…" I told her honestly.

She chortled lightly, but gave up quickly as it obviously hurt her.

"I don't believe in vampires," she whispered, in reply. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Then, at least, I knew exactly how to convince her quickly.

"I am," I flitted from her side over to a tree. I watched as her eyebrow rose. I was back with her in a second. "I can make you one, too… You don't have to die…" I whispered, tormented.

"What?" She stared at me confused. "I can be alive?"

"No… you will be dead to the world," I said to her, "Charlie and Renee will think you're dead… It's too dangerous…" I stared at her, willing her to accept with my eyes.

"I- what?" She whispered confused, "I read Anne Rice, I don't want to be a monster…" she whispered.

"We live off of animals, and not humans. We're not hurt by the sun either. We can't go outside, because we sparkle. We lead normal lives, go to school, and work…" I spoke fast, and I tried to slow down, as I could see she looked confused. I felt so anxious.

"What?" She whispered. I worried it was going to be too late. My phone vibrated, and I quickly read the message. He was on his way, but it would be at least an hour. I worried she wouldn't last that long.

"We eat animals. We'll help you. You don't have to eat humans," I repeated softly. There was so much more to say.

"And you sparkle in the sunlight." Her words were slurred, and I could tell her look was becoming unfocussed. I mentally rushed Carlisle, scared that I was running out of time. At least she remembered what I said. Her mental faculties were OK – for now.

"What's the catch?" Her question was quiet.

"You won't grow old nor have children. Every few years we must move…" I replied instantly.

"Doesn't sound so bad…" Blood was tickling down from the corner of her mouth. I reached to wipe it off, but I stilled; afraid.

"Some regret it," I replied, thinking of Rosalie and myself.

"It's either that or death," she replied. I felt bubbly inside. Weakly, she made a small motion with her hand. I took her broken hand in mine. "No…" she whispered. Her head seemed to have difficulty in staying up. "Bite me," she asked. I stared at her in triumph, and I was filled with happiness. She said yes. I felt beyond pleased, despite what she might think later.

"I can't… my father is on his way," I explained. She didn't respond.

"I- I wish I could say goodbye," she whispered; she seemed faraway, lost in thoughts. I assumed she meant her family. I sighed, wishing the same. I waited impatiently for Carlisle, but only minutes had passed since I texted him.

"Bella," I whispered. She dragged her gaze towards me with difficulty. I swallowed grimly, realizing that I might be stumbling on the finish line; Carlisle wouldn't make it in time. Her heart stuttered, and she smiled to me, lifting her hand to my face. I enjoyed her caress, leaning into her hand.

 _Thud, thud, thud thud…. Thud….. thud…. Thud, thud, thud…_

It was irregular and it was slowing its pace.

 _Thud… thud… thud… … …_

Scared and horrified, I bit her hand instantly.

 _Thud, thud, thud…_ The pain awoke her body for a second, but I could tell it was now or never. Her delicious scent wafted through my throat, and I forced myself to ignore it. I bit closer up her arm, and continued to her throat, ending just above her heart, by her breast.

The last bite hurt the most, and I barreled away from her, rushing to a safe place up-wind. I broke a few trees, while yelling out in pain, and frustration. The monster demanded that I go back and finish her.

Carlisle found me yelling and thrashing into the ground.

"Edward!" Carlisle was by my side instantly. I calmed, sniffing him. I had bitten her and it had been so close. I was so scared of going closer to her. I could hear her weak heart, and I could hear her light groans. Carlisle noticed as well and left me to tend to her.

 _You bit her_. Carlisle's thought reached me easily. _I'm proud of you_ , Carlisle said, in his mind. But he didn't know how close it had been, and how delicious she had smelled. He didn't know of my initial plan to eat her. I controlled myself, and trusted Carlisle to stop me, so I found it safe to move back to her.

"The damages are severe," Carlisle admitted, "I think we must wait for a while before removing the car from her," he said. I nodded mutely.

"It burns," Bella slurred.

"Tell me," Carlisle asked me. I told him truthfully what had happened, and I regretfully told about her smell. I could still smell her delicious scent, but I could also recognize my own scent in her blood. The monster vanished, surprisingly, as I was overwhelmed by a possessiveness I had never felt before.

"What a strange story," Carlisle admitted. "I am glad she could make the choice herself. You did well." Carlisle gave me a slightly wry smile, but his thoughts were confused. He knew I hated this existence, so why I had bothered was beyond him. How could I explain how wonderful her touch was? How beautiful her eyes were or how soft her voice was?

A part of was me was enjoying watching her pant in pain, but only because I knew it was my venom that was inside of her. I had never felt like this before, and I wondered if Carlisle felt the same when he had turned one of us.

"I feel so… possessive," I whispered. "While I don't like that she's in pain, the fact that _I_ bit her makes me feel…" I faltered, uncertain.

"I don't recognize feeling that way when I turned you, or the others," Carlisle admitted. "Although…" his words faltered, but his mind continued, _I feel the exact same way when I look at Esme, and know that a part of me is running through her veins…_ He gave me a calculated look.

As dawn approached, Carlisle judged that we could move her. She wasn't torn in half, but it was a close call. I could tell all her bones were broken. I worried that we were too late, that she would be a handicapped vampire, if ever such a thing existed.

I held her carefully as we ran, while her pained screams echoed around us. Afraid of the treaty with the wolves, and the fact that her family was chief of police, Carlisle decided that we would have to stay somewhere else. Carlisle easily found the most abandoned place possible, and both of us began creating a form of basic tent, out of the leaves and wood we could find. Soon we were safely hidden from the sun, the rain, and the wind. I wished it could be more comfortable for Bella.

As that thought registered, Alice and Esme arrived.

"Carlisle!" Esme flitted to his side. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see this, Edward. I wasn't keeping tabs on you, otherwise I would've sent Carlisle," Alice apologized, and reached over to me. I shook my head, brushing off her apology. It was okay now. Bella was changing. She lay limply on the floor.

"Edward, this was very brave of you. I'm proud of you," Esme assured me. I didn't deserve her kindness. I was distracted by Alice and a vision.

Suddenly it all fell into place; I understood now why everything about her seemed so familiar, I understood how I could be so strong. I stared at Bella I wonder.

"I…" I faltered, almost in shock.

"You love her!" Alice grinned hugely at me. "Don't worry, Edward. She's going to be perfect!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Leave a review ;)**


End file.
